Snapshot: Jealousy
by summerlover1
Summary: O/P, Olivia isn't the only one whose not happy with 'just coworkers' title. Read n' Review


Snapshot: Jealousy

Again with the shortness....sorry...

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own something as cool as Fringe.

Rated: T

Type: Oneshot

Pairing: Olivia/Peter

Beta'd by: MadeOfStars (thank you for all your help!)

* * *

**.**

**_"Jealousy is that pain which a man feels from the apprehension that he is not equally beloved by the person whom he entirely loves" -Jospeh_ Addison**

**.****  
**

Olivia Dunham was jealous of her sister, Rach's flawless ability to seduce and win over any man she set her eyes on.

She couldn't understand how easily she made it look as she wrapped them around her finger. It never seemed to matter who he was or who else was in his life at the time. Rach was never one to notice the hurt and humiliation the rest of the world felt when she succeeded in getting her man. She had welcomed her little sister into her home while Rach went through a horrible separation and in return she had done it again.

Her....sort of partner...but not really because of FBI protocol... was supposed to be smart, genius level smart. Yet after meeting Rach only a few times he had actually called HER house looking for her sister.

Amazing how quietly rejection snuck up.

What annoyed her most was that she could see why everyone was drawn to Rach.

Platinum blond hair, a perfect figure even after having a child and an award winning smile that managed to seem welcoming and suggestive all at once.

She was the complete opposite of herself.

Hair not quite as luxurious, figure always hidden in suits and a smile that rarely ever reached her eyes when directed at people she was meeting for the first time.

She found it hard to reach out to people, the fear of rejection solid in her mind.

It seemed impossible to compete against someone like her for someone like him.

And so as she lies in bed at night with the light on it's his name that passes through her lips.

"Peter."

_____________________________________________________________________

Peter Bishop was envious of Charlie Francis's friendship with the woman he worked with.

Yes he was aware that they had been friends for a very long time but he couldn't help being frustrated by how easily she seemed to relax in the other man's presence.

Could help the flare of possession he felt every time she would smile gratefully at him for doing her a favor.

He worked with her now not him, not perfect Charlie with his perfect wife.

It was his job now to make sure she slept enough and remind her with his sarcastic remarks to not take life so seriously.

Just lately he had discovered there was something far worse than being envious of Charlie Francis.

And that was the jealousy he may have felt towards John Scott.

The idea of being jealous of a dead guy was so absurd when actually thought about yet he couldn't prevent the resentment he felt every time Scott's name came up.

He finds it hard to believe that anyone would be stupid enough to betray someone like her.

Invincible and unshakable under the scrutiny of most he's seen firsthand how fragile and breakable she truly is. The vulnerability and doubt created by Scott's selfish act are hidden behind a mask that every once in a while he is offered a glimpse behind. What he sees in those seconds is the real her, before the drug tests and betrayal.

His own past is marred with hurt.

Compared to the competition he doubts he has a chance with someone like her. So he does the only thing he can to guarantee a place in her life, he befriends her sister Rach. Yes he knows that playing dirty but he can't help but hope that if he's in her life long enough -even if it's as a coworker and friend of the family- she'll realize how much he truly cares for her.

As the shadows cross the ceiling of his hotel room he wishes for her to be his and his alone.

"Olivia."

**.**

_**"There is no remedy for love but to love more." -Thoreau**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_Let me know what you think, I know this doesn't actually fit with any single episode but I had to write it :p

The next story i will be posting (sometime this week will be the one missmoo909 asked for, sorry for the wait.)

Please Read n' Review


End file.
